


love foolish

by ilott



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Rare Pairings, Roommates, Unrequited Love, kinda sad, oikawa tooru - Freeform, oikuroo angst brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilott/pseuds/ilott
Summary: Kuroo adores his roommate Oikawa so much.So much, that he fell for him.He even tried to remove his feelings for Oikawa, but failed and thought it  was a foolish idea because as Kuroo spends more time with Oikawa, his feelings get deeper and bigger.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	love foolish

**Author's Note:**

> my friend maezy told me to write an oikuroo angst so here you go!
> 
> second time posting a fic here (screams) my last fic for now before i sacrifice myself in hell (college)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> dedicated to twt user @feIixsvt because she pushed (and supported) me to write this angsty fic hehe love u!

Kuroo was watching a romantic-comedy Thai film titled ‘Friendzone’ on Netflix when he receives a text from his roommate Oikawa and opens his messages app to read it:

**_OIKAWA :D_ **

**7:43PM**

hey kuroo?

yes?

im going home late… might go home around 11?

me n my org mates r going out for a drink

we still have leftover food in our ref

i think hehe (laughing emoji)

tsk. okay.

let me know if you need me to pick you up, ‘kay?

enjoy and stay safe.

yes mister ^-^

It's been 3 years since Oikawa and Kuroo coincidentally met in a café near their university. At that time, Kuroo had just transferred to their university. He was looking for a dorm or an apartment near their area.

Luckily, Oikawa was looking for a roommate since he felt lonely living alone in a big apartment, and he needed someone to share the apartment bills with, so he offered him to be his roommate.

Kuroo said yes after checking out the apartment. It was a clean, simple and spacious apartment, so why would he take down the offer?

Plus, his roommate is _cute_ and lovely.

Years have passed, they're still roommates and very comfortable of each other's company. They'd joke around, tease each other, have arguments and fights but they make up after few hours by having a movie night or asking what food they are craving for.

In those movie nights, they would find themselves cuddling, kissing each other's head when the movie gets sad, or one of them cries, and when Oikawa falls asleep on Kuroo's lap, he will take the brown-haired boy in his own room so that he could sleep comfortably and peacefully.

The way Oikawa laughs at Kuroo's jokes but says that his jokes are not funny. The way Oikawa dances and sings along while cooking in their kitchen when Kuroo plays songs with his electric guitar, making the fire alarm go off because Oikawa tends to forget that the stove is open. The way Oikawa just smiles and listens to his stories even if Kuroo finds them lame. The way Oikawa would ask Kuroo to slow dance with him. The way he looks at Kuroo lovingly, his arms wrapped his Kuroo's neck while slow dancing to _You are my sunshine_ , Oikawa's favourite song. Kuroo feels comfortable and safe around him. Kuroo adores him so much.

_So much_ , that he fell for him.

Kuroo realized he had feelings for his roommate when they had a tough fight for the first time. Things got messy to the point Oikawa stormed out the apartment. Kuroo got worried, and it wasn't because he might get kicked out from the apartment, it's because something wrong might happen to him.

Kuroo _likes_ Oikawa.

He even tried to remove his feelings for Oikawa, but failed and thought it was a foolish idea because as Kuroo spends more time with Oikawa, his feelings get more in-depth and bigger.

But the thing is, he's doesn't know if Oikawa feels the same. He doesn't want to assume that Oikawa likes him back. He wants to know. Kuroo's _dying_ to know—but he's scared to ask him.

There was a thing one time when they were eating breakfast, Oikawa was just munching on his bacon and blurted out, "I don't get why you're still single, Kuroo." Hearing those words made Kuroo choke on his vitamins and asked him, "What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering Kuroo's question, Oikawa just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating his food.

From that day, he can't help but feel confused and think about it why he said that. Who wouldn't, though?

According to the weather forecast this evening, the rain is going to pour down around twelve midnight. Kuroo looks at the time flashed on his phone's screen. **_11:45PM_ ** — _shit_ , it's already almost twelve midnight. It's been three hours since the last text he sent, which was a photo of him drinking a bottle of beer.

Kuroo looks up to their ceiling when he starts to hear the sound of drizzle from their roof, making him feel uneasy and get worried of Oikawa, so he quickly turns off the television and gets up from their couch to put on a hoodie, grabs Oikawa's grey hoodie that was on his bed.

He grabs his car keys from the coffee table, throws it inside black jacket's pocket and slips on some random sneakers. He gets the umbrella that was lying on the floor because he's not sure if he has an umbrella in his car. The rain pours more rigid, making him curse under his breath.

When he was about to open the door, holding the doorknob already, he hears a _thud_ from outside—it's probably Oikawa, he thought.

Kuroo quickly unlocks the door and sees a drenched Oikawa standing in front of the doorstep with a messed-up and damped hair and drunk-flushed face. Kuroo ruffles Oikawa's hair, making it messier while leaning on the door frame.

"I was worried that you might've fallen asleep on the streets." Hoarse, Kuroo whispers.

Oikawa stares at him. Kuroo stares back. They just stayed like that for a while, with the sound of the rain pouring down. _He's so beautiful. God, I wish I could kiss him._ Kuroo thought.

They just stared at each other's eyes until Kuroo starts to smell Oikawa's healthy, kind of unpleasant smell. "You reek alcohol." Kuroo whines, patting the top of Oikawa's head.

Oikawa hums while patting Kuroo's shoulder, "I know." He says, before entering their apartment. While the other just stands there frozen for a second and thought, what was that? Why can't I move?

But not until he hears a loud yelp from their bathroom, making him alarmed, go back to his senses and rush to Oikawa. When he gets there, he sees Oikawa sitting on the wet tiled floor, who looks at him with wide eyes and laughs as if nothing terrible happened to him.

Kuroo furrows his eyebrows at him. "Don't tell me you slipped on the floor." He says, crossing his arms on his chest. Oikawa just nods, laughing again as a response.

_Cute_. "Idiot." Kuroo shakes his head, offering his hand to Oikawa to help him stand, but instead, Oikawa pulls him down, making him fall and sit beside him.

"Kuroo, did you know." Oikawa starts to say, "You're my best friend, and you make me happy." He giggles, covering his flustered face. Ah, he's still drunk. Kuroo thought.

"Yeah, I know," Kuroo replies, moving away from the hair strands from his tiny face.

Oikawa continues to drunk talk. "To be honest, you're handsome."

"I know." He says again.

"But your hair is.." Oikawa looks at him. "So _fucking_ messy."

Kuroo flicks Oikawa's forehead and says, "Fuck you."

_Tell him how you feel._

They look at each other's eyes before busting out laughing. Kuroo throws his head back and hits the back of his head onto the titled wall. "Ow." Kuroo yelps, rubbing the end of his head. Oikawa chuckles, rubbing the back of Kuroo's head with his soft hand.

_Maybe I will._ Kuroo says inside of his head.

All of a sudden, Oikawa's eyes widen, takes back his hand from Kuroo's head. "I…." He begins, "…have something to tell you." Oikawa says.

"Oh, me too." Kuroo mumbles out, "But you go first." He says as his heart starts to beat fast, he carefully leaning his back on the wall. _Okay_. This is it.

The sound of Oikawa's loud sigh echoes the bathroom. He doesn't speak up for a while, he just stares at the ceiling. He sighs again before resting his head on Kuroo's lap, making the other almost flinch.

"There's this guy." Oikawa begins, "He's _so_ special and _significant_ to me. I have feelings for him for a long time now." He says softly, almost a whisper. Kuroo just nods in understanding while running his fingers through Oikawa's damp hair.

He continues talking, closes his eyes, "He makes me _so_ happy. He's always there for me, even if I feel vulnerable, he lets me just cry and wait for me to feel better. When I achieve something—small or big, we will celebrate. When I get annoyed, he tries his best to make me smile."

As the corners of his lips turn to upward, he continues. "He's always beside me, and I am beyond grateful for that." Oikawa takes a break from talking. He probably felt tired from talking, Kuroo thought.

The two of them just sit in silence, but Kuroo's mind is filled with many questions.

Hearing those things made Kuroo think and feel confused. He doesn't want to assume that Oikawa was talking about him, but when he blurted out those things, it felt like he was talking about him.

Kuroo rests his palm on Oikawa's cheek and plays with his hair using his other hand. They can only hear the sound of each other's breathing, their heartbeat, and also the pouring rain. All of a sudden, Kuroo feels tears on his palm, making him look down at Oikawa's who's crying.

Kuroo sits straight without moving too much since Oikawa's still resting his head on his lap.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kuroo asks, looking down at Oikawa. It hurts to see him crying, it _pains_ Kuroo. "Oikawa, why are you crying?" He asks once again, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Oikawa shakes his head, breathes out. "It's just funny."

"What is?" Kuroo softly asks.

"I thought all of those things had meaning," Oikawa says, sitting up beside Kuroo who just watches him sit up, waiting for him to speak up again. 

Oikawa fidgets with his fingers, head lowering. "I thought he likes me."

_Oh?_

Oikawa stares at him, weakly smiles before blurting out the words that hurt the both of them: "I thought Iwaizumi feels the same—but no, he likes someone else, and it hurts _so_ much."

_Oh._

Kuroo watches his smile turns into a frown. Tears start to stream down on Oikawa's blushed cheeks again. He calls out his name before he chokes out a sob. "Kuroo."

He loves the sound Oikawa's sweet voice, but right now, hearing him call his name while feeling broken pains Kuroo. It feels like someone stabbed his chest multiple times, it also feels like his heart was a ship that hit an iceberg and sunk in a deep ocean.

Kuroo wants to confess his feelings for Oikawa, but that's not important, and what he needs right now, he needs comfort. What Kuroo needs to do right now is to make Oikawa feel better and remind him that he's loved.

Kuroo _hates_ seeing him like this. He isn't even a religious person, but he'd always pray for his best friend to not be sad.

Kuroo shrugs off everything and pulls Oikawa into a tight hug, making him cry harder. He feels Oikawa's chin resting on his shoulder. Kuroo's hand reached his back, slowly pats it.

"I feel like a _fool_." Oikawa cries even more challenging, just letting his tears stream down his cheeks. "I hate myself."

Kuroo breaks off the hug for a minute to look at Oikawa and says, "You're not, okay? Don't hate yourself. Please." He pulls him into a hug again. "

Just let it out. I'm here, I'm going to leave until you feel better." Kuroo says, slowly and softly.

Oikawa just nods, wrapping his arms Kuroo's waist.

Five minutes have already passed, but Oikawa hasn't still calmed down yet, so Kuroo starts to hum his favourite song—You are my sunshine.

Even if it hurts him, Kuroo decided to set aside his feelings first because that doesn't matter right now. Even if it pains his heart to not know that he's not the guy that Oikawa likes, he still wants to stay beside him until he feels better.

After a few minutes, Kuroo notices Oikawa fell asleep already, so he carries him to his bedroom. He carefully lays Oikawa on his bed and sits beside him for a while. Kuroo holds Oikawa's hand and squeezes it softly, praying that it won't wake him up. Tears start to feel stream down Kuroo's cheek, just letting them drop on his lap.

Kuroo's heart starts to ache again. He doesn't want Oikawa to hear him cry, so he stands up, turns his back, slowly walks to the door. He takes a look back once more, already twisting the doorknob with his hand, and starts off, "You know."

He weakly smiles while looking at his best friend, "I wish that in the other universe, you'd love back the Kuroo Tetsurou there."

"I love you. I'm sorry." Kuroo whispers before opening the door, stepping out of Oikawa's bedroom. He doesn't even know why he apologized, it just felt like he had to say it.

Kuroo hopes that Oikawa's really asleep so that he didn't hear those words and the sound of Kuroo crying.

Looking back at what happened earlier, Kuroo suddenly remembers Oikawa calling himself a fool and realizes that it's not just him _, they are both fools._

**Author's Note:**

> i love oikuroo so much sobs ... yeah
> 
> kudos, comments and nice words are VERYYY appreciated!! hehe you can leave your thoughts at my cc (@ushiwakas) and follow me on twitter (@0SAAKA) hehe
> 
> thank you so much for reading and i hope you liked it! stay safe mwa love lots :] <3


End file.
